Gunshot Wounds and Guardian Angels
by FirefliesFlash
Summary: A Music and the Genius one-shot. Contains spoilers for 9X24 "Demons". What happened to Reid on the ride from the hospital and during surgery.


**Hi, everyone! I've been playing with the idea of making this a one-shot all day and I decided to go right ahead and make it one. This was something I'd been toying around with since last week when Reid got shot. I hope you enjoy. Read and review, please. They are much appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

_According to Greek mythology, humans were originally created with four arms, four legs, and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate parts condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other halves.—Plato_

He was vaguely aware of being placed on the gurney and into the back of the ambulance. Everything felt hazy, like he was in some sort of fog. There was a searing pain coming from his neck and a strange ringing sound in his ears. He couldn't stop it, no matter how hard he tried. God, everything hurt.

"It sounded like a tea kettle," he slurred, opening his eyes, unable to focus on anything. "Did you hear it?"

"What?" Morgan asked. Spencer's eyes continued to shift around the interior of the ambulance, not focusing on anything. Everything felt so heavy. His eyelids, his limbs, his entire body…that light above him was burning eerily bright. Morgan knew Reid was going into shock. "Reid?"

"Pressure's dropping!" the male EMT shouted. "Start a large bore IV."

"Agent, you've got to sit back," the female EMT ordered, wiping blood from his arm.

"You've gotta help me, man!" Morgan exclaimed. "Kid, come on. Stay with me. I'm right here. Stay with me." His eyes fell closed. That light was so bright. He felt like he was inching near it. _Was he dying?_ Dying wasn't so bad a sensation after all. He remembered when he died back in that shack in Georgia. He had been so scared and alone. But this time he wasn't alone. And oddly, he wasn't that scared. He could see an ethereal light, just out of his reach.

"Reid?" Morgan shouted, snapping him back to the present. "Reid! Stay with me. Kid, Teagan needs you. You can't just leave her like this. Stay with me, Reid!" The light swung above his head and continuously grew brighter and enveloped him in a soft glow. He was suddenly aware that nothing ached or felt heavy. He felt surprisingly light, almost like he was floating. His eyes fluttered open and he took in his surroundings. _Was he dead?_ He knew this place all too well; a spot he only reserved for his dreams. He was in the café at Oxford. _But where was she?_

"Hello, Spencer," her all-too familiar voice said. He turned around to see her, the edges of her figure slightly distorted and fuzzy, but she was still beautiful. She smiled softly at him.

"Hi, Maeve," he answered, smiling slightly before furrowing his brow. "Am I dead?"

"No, not exactly."

"What is this place?"

"The library at Oxford," she replied with a slight giggle.

"No, I mean, is this heaven?" Being a man of science, he wasn't even sure he believed in a heaven. But if he had ever imagined heaven, this would be the place he would have chosen.

"I don't know," she replied with a shrug. He glanced around the room. Everything was bleary, surrounded by a soft, white glow, but certain objects were starting to become clearer, the fuzzy edge coming off of them.

"You can't give up, Spencer," Maeve said suddenly.

"What?"

"It's not your time yet. You have so much left to do. Think of your friends. Think of Teagan."

"What?" He leaned forward, startled by her statement. _She knew about Teagan?_

"You can't leave her by herself. She needs you. You need her." He looked at Maeve, bewildered.

"It's okay to love her, Spencer. Why do you think I sent her to you?"

"Wh-What? You sent her to me?" he asked, overcome with emotion.

"Of course. I didn't expect for you to grieve for me for the rest of your life. You needed to move on and meet your soul mate."

"Maeve, I-I-" He choked, smiling through his tears. She placed a hand against his cheek. He was surprised that she was so tangible, like she usually was in his dreams. _Was this a dream? Was this real?_ The lines were beginning to blur. She felt incredibly real, but then her figure became blurrier and even more distorted. He furrowed his brow once more in confusion.

"You have to go. I'll always love you, Spencer, and I'll be watching over you."

"I love you, too, Maeve." He placed his hand over hers where it was resting against his cheek. He'd finally said it to her. He finally told her he loved her. Tears slipped down his cheeks and he kept his hand over hers as she faded gradually. The light around him began to recede and he drifted into nothingness, but then the light returned and grew brighter and clearer until it became the shining fluorescent light above his hospital bed.


End file.
